1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a worked slide glass. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide glass for the fixing of a cell tissue specimen, that is, a slide glass worked so as to fix a cell, etc., during observation of a cut tissue strip, etc., of a cell by microscope.
2. Prior Art
To date, the microscope has been variously improved since it was invented by Z. Jansen in 1590. At present, it is being widely used also for clinical tests such as diagnosis of disease conditions according to the pathological method in the field of medicine. This clinical test method comprises forming various cells into tissue strips, preparing specimens from these by following the known conventional method [as described in the textbook "Manual of Pathological Technique 3--Technique of Preparing Tissue Specimens--" (Volume I, 1981) published by Ishiyaku Shuppan], fixing the specimen on a slide glass and further staining the specimen. Subsequently, by observing the stained state of the cell (distribution of stained bodies, the degree of staining, etc.) by a microscope, the detection of the presence or absence of disease or analysis of the condition of a disease is ordinarily practiced.
There are various staining methods practiced in the above method (textbook "All about Staining Methods" (1984) published by Ishiyaku Shuppan, textbook "Manual of Histologic Staining Methods of the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology", published by McGraw Hill Co., etc.), which are used suitably by selection depending on the purpose, the kind of the cell, etc. It is a common practice in the staining methods utilized here in clinical tests to store the cell prepared according to the above known method in a solution composed mainly of water for a long time.
These staining methods are practiced commonly on a slide glass, but there has been an inconvenience in that observation of the presence of disease or analysis of the condition of disease could not be done correctly because a long time was required for the staining operation, whereby the cell peeled off from the slide glass. As for the staining methods which can entail peeling of the cell specimen off from the slide glass with relative ease in performing the above analysis of the condition of disease, etc., the plated silver staining which stains bound tissue, the silver staining which stains peripheral neuron fibers, the Grimelius+ method which is the discriminating staining method of internal secretion cells, the Hellman-Hellerstrom's method, the aldehyde thionin staining method of Paget et al., the lead hematoxylin staining method of Solcia, the triple staining method of cells types in islet of Langerhans of pancreas, the Fontana-Masson's method and the immunological hystochemical staining method which has recently been particularly utilized may be named. According to these staining methods, the cell specimen is liable to peel off during the staining operation on a slide glass, as is well known in the art.
Accordingly, to solve this problem, a slide glass has been used after treatment with a 0.5% gelatin solution, or an egg white albumin solution (a solution of egg white of one egg dissolved in 500 ml water, to which a small amount of ammonia water is then added) which step is then followed by drying at 60.degree. C. overnight (prior art slide glass). However, the slide glass thus prepared involves the problem of storability, because mold is liable to develop when it is stored over a long time, and therefore it cannot be constantly provided.